Uma Nova vida Para Nós
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Durante uma missão Mihoshi foi violentada e aguarda um bebê. Kiyone fará de tudo pela sua querida amiga e a vida que ela gera.
1. Ajudem Mihoshi

**Parte 1: Ajudem Mihoshi**

* * *

"Mihoshi, na escuta?" Kiyone chamou pela parceira no comunicador. Do momento que entraram na nave dos contrabandistas, mantinham comunicação extrema, mas já fazia um tempo que Mhoshi não respondia. "Mihoshi, por favor? Me responda por favor." Kiyone deu um suspiro de aborrecimento.

_"No mínimo ela esqueceu de ligar o comunicador de novo. Às vezes penso que deveria..."_ Mas o pensamento da policial foi interrompido quando notou ter pisado em algo.

Olhando pra baixo, viu com grande preocupação que era o comunicador de Mihoshi, todo em pedaços como que pisoteado, e um pouco mais à frente num canto, a arma da parceira. Isso deixou-a um tanto angustiada e se aquilo era sinal de que a parceira estava em perigo, tinha que achá-la e bem depressa.

Um pouco mais adiante, viu uma sala meio iluminada onde se ouvia vozes e risos um tanto macabros, como se alguém estivesse sendo torturado. Ao entrar na sala, o que viu a horrorizou: eram 3 dos contrabandistas segurando uma mulher amordaçada e violentando-a. Dois a seguravam pelos braços e o terceiro, provavelmente o chefe, fazia o trabalho e para o horror de Kiyone, viu que a mulher sendo estuprada era...Mihoshi.

Tal visão fez o sangue da garota de cabelo verde ferver. "COMO SE ATREVEM?"

O grito acabou por chamar a atenção dos agressores, que nem tiveram tempo pra nada quando Kiyone descarregou sua arma neles.

Os que seguravam Mihoshi tombaram na hora, mas o chefe conseguiu se esquivar na última hora, deixando a garota loira cair como uma boneca. Kiyone saiu atrás dele e o seguiu até uma espécie de sala de controle. Lá, ele pareceu tentar ligar algum tipo de segurança, porém a policial surgiu e descarregou vários tiros nele, derrubando-o. Contudo, ainda meio apoiado ao painel, acionou um botão que fez soar um tipo de alarme.

"Terminou, Qatak. Vai pagar pelo que fez a Mihoshi. Estou falando de prisão perpétua, seu monstro."

"Eu acho que não, policial." Qatak respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto segurava o ferimento. "Porque acionei a auto destruição da nave. Em poucos minutos tudo isso vai...BUUM." Kiyone não acreditava no que ouvira. "Você o que?" "Exatamente. Prefiro morrer à ser preso, e se valoriza aquela sua amiga vadiazinha, melhor que saia daqui. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah."

Vendo que o bandido dizia a verdade, Kiyone não teve escolha. Correu até a sala e pegou Mihoshi, que por milagre ainda estava viva. Seguindo com toda a força que suas pernas aguentavam, correu com a parceira em suas costas ate o Yagami.

Foi uma corrida contra o tempo e faltando poucos segundos para a explosão, a garota de cabelo esverdeado alcançou a nava da PG e ativou os motores, fugindo e se distanciando da nave contrabandista, que evaporou numa bola do fogo no espaço.

_"Bem, outra tentativa de obter uma promoção já era,"_ Ela pensou bem aborrecida, desviando o olhar para Mihoshi. _"mas ao menos Mihoshi está_ _segura. Que bom que não estava consciente do que lhe fizeram, pois não sei se ela aguentaria."_ Aliviada por tal pensamento, Kiyone tratou de rumar de volta à Terra.

* * *

"Tenchi, meu amor. Seja bem vindo ao lar." Disse Ryoko ao receber Tenchi em seus braços de volta da escola . "Já que voltou, o que acha de nós darmos uma voltinha pelo campo e aí..." "Vai se afastando dele, Ryoko." Falou Ayeka em tom autoritário. "Sabe que lorde Tenchi não é para o seu bico. Apenas uma verdadeira princesa é a companheira ideal para ele." "Oh, que bom, e onde está essa 'verdadeira princesa' hein, queridinha?" Ryoko respondeu em seu costumeiro tom sarcástico. Ayeka nunca escondia dela o seu estado de raiva. Tenchi procurou amparar as coisas. "Garotas, por favor. Ontem mesmo limpei todo o quintal. Não quero buracos no jardim."

Nesse momento, a Yagami chegou e pousou com toda força. Tenchi e as garotas foram até lá pra receber suas amigas, mas o que viram foi Kiyone em choque, segurando Mihoshi ainda desmaiada.

"Nossa, Kiyone. O que houve com você e Mihoshi?" "Eu estou bem, mas Mihoshi está muito mal, Ayeka. Temos que levá-la pra Washu imediatamente." "Tenha calma. Ryoko, leve ela rápido." E obedecendo a Tenchi, a ex-pirata espacial segurou a amiga desacordada e desmaterializou-se pra dentro da casa.

* * *

Na cozinha, Tenchi deu a Kiyone um copo de água com açúcar para acalmá-la, enquanto contava tudo que aconteceu.

"...e ergui Mihoshi e saí antes da nave explodir. Vim a toda pra cá porque não seria bom levá-la até o QG e comunicar que ela foi...que ela foi..." Kiyone mal conseguia conter o choro. Sasami lhe deu um lenço. "Obrigada, Sasami."

"Procure se acalmar, querida. Sei que tudo vai dar certo. Washu a está tratando agora." Falou Nobuyuki, lhe pondo a mão no ombro em apoio." "Realmente espero que sim. Sei o quanto Mihoshi faz da minha vida um caos, mas se algo acontecesse com ela..." Uma pausa para refletir. "Ela é minha amiga mais querida. Sempre soube trazer alegria a minha vida, ainda mais com seu espírito tão positivo. Acho que no fundo...não saberia viver sem ela." Kiyone estava a ponto de chorar de novo, mas Katsuhiro a amparou.

"Minha filha. É nessa hora que precisa ter fé. Tem que acreditar que tudo ficará bem. Precisa ser positiva. Se gosta tanto de Mihoshi, faça isso por ela." Kiyone ainda tinha os olhos úmidos, mas viu o avô de Tenchi com esperança. "O senhor tem razão. Vou ser otimista. Obrigada."

Nessa hora, Washu surgiu de sua porta espacial na presença de todos. Kiyone foi a primeira a perguntar.

"Como ela está? Ferida? É muito grave?" A cientista ruiva fez sinal para se acalmar. "Fique tranquila. Ela não sofreu nenhum ferimento grave. Está se recuperando e consciente, e felizmente não lembra de nada."

"Em geral, não acho que seja novidade vindo dela, mas nesse caso até que foi bom." Respondeu Ryoko. Kiyone ignorou-a e se dirigiu a Washu.

"Eu posso vê-la?" A pequena cientista conduziu-a pela porta espacial até o laboratório.

* * *

Chegando lá, Mihoshi estava numa cama já acordada. Kiyone e Washu tinham acabado de chegar. A loira bronzeada sorriu e acenou. "Olá, Kiyone, Washu. Tudo bem?"

A policial, sentindo-se aliviada por sua amiga estar acordada e bem, correu até a cama e abraçou-a. "Mihoshi. Que bom que está bem. Não está com dores?"

"Oh, não, Kiyone. Apenas com um pouco de fome." Para Kiyone, ouvir tais palavras era um sinal de alegria, vendo que sua querida parceira não mudava seu jeito de ser, e não queria que fosse diferente.

Washu, observando à distância, checava as leituras em seus painéis, mostrando uma certa preocupação. _"Hmmm. Se estas leituras da situação biológica estiverem corretas...creio que virá mais coisa à frente, e Deus queira que dê certo à vocês." _Ela pensou com seus botões.

Continua...


	2. Sinais

**Parte 2: Sinais**

* * *

Tudo parecia normal para Kiyone e Mihoshi após o incidente com os contrabandistas, especialmente quando o relatório sobre os criminosos terem se explodido não efetuou nenhum aspecto negativo a carreira delas, mas o que deixava Kiyone mais tranquila era que Mihoshi não fazia ideia do que lhe acontecera e portanto não havia nada que a perturbasse.

Mas alguns dias depois, algo começava a ocorrer.

Numa noite, Kiyone acordou com o barulho da descarga. Quando foi ver, Mihoshi estava ajoelhada diante da privada, parecendo exausta e enjoada.

"Mihoshi? O que houve? Está passando mal?" "Ai, Kiyone. Acho que sim. Senti algo no estômago e comecei a enjoar. Corri até aqui e vomitei. Blerghhh."

"Por acaso andou comendo doce demais novamente?" Kiyone perguntou meio repreensora.

"Não. Só comi o cozido do jantar, e não pode ser isso, porque você cozinha tão bem e..." Mihoshi pôs a mão an boca e voltou-se pra privada, expelindo bem mais. Kiyone viu que sua amiga passava mal mesmo e foi até o armário do banheiro. Voltou com um comprimido e deu à Mihoshi.

"Comprimido pra vômito. Tome um e se ainda tiver mais enjoos, me fala. Tá bom?" Depois disso, Mihoshi voltou pra cama e pelo resto da noite passou bem. Kiyone demorou um pouco mais pra dormir devida à preocupação, sendo que Mihoshi quase não tinha esse tipo de reação de enjoo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Mihoshi parecia um pouco melhor e saiu para as compras, embora Kiyone parecesse preocupada. Quando a parceira voltou, a garota de cabelo verde reparou que veio mais umas coisas, como picles e sorvete.

"Mihoshi. Não lhe falo pra não pegar mais do que podemos pagar?" "Desculpe, Kiyone, mas não sei por que me deu vontade de picles e sorvete." "O que me lembra: você pegou meu pote de sorvete da geladeira?" A loira bronzeada baixou a cabeça um tanto envergonhada. "Me perdoe, Kiyone. Sabe que nunca pegaria nada que fosse seu sem pedir, mas fiquei com tanto desejo que não aguentei."

De fato Kiyone concordava. Ainda que sua parceira tivesse um grande apetite, nunca que lhe pegaria algo sem permissão. Sabia que ela não era disso. Desastrada e destrambelhada, sim; pegar algo sem permissão, não. "A propósito, Mihoshi, como está do estômago?" "Bem, acho que estou melhor, apesar de umas pontadas que..." Mas nem terminou de falar, pois sentiu vontade de vomitar de novo. Ao voltar do banheiro, Kiyone a levou para a cama.

"Fica de repouso hoje. Aqui tem mais comprimidos caso fique enjoada outra vez." "Mas, Kiyone. Tenho que trabalhar, também." A amiga lhe deu um sorriso. "Não, não. Não pode trabalhar nesse estado. Fique aí e descanse. Eu posso dar conta por hoje. Se ainda estiver passando mal, te levo pra Washu te ver." E dando-lhe um beijo na testa, saiu para o serviço.

* * *

Ao voltar da patrulha pelo setor da Terra, e disfarçando a Yagami em carro, devido ao novo dispositivo criado por Washu, Kiyone passou pelo mercado para umas compras e lembrando que Mihoshi ainda poderia querer picles e sorvete, comprou um pouco. Enquanto aguardava na fila do caixa, ouviu 2 mulheres à sua frente conversando.

"E então, querida? Tudo correu certo?" "Foi, sim, amor. Consultei o médico e tudo indo bem." "Estou tão feliz. Levou tempo, mas agora..." "Sim. Nosso sonho se realizou." As duas se abraçaram com muito amor. Kiyone suspeitava que elas eram bem mais do que amigas, mas tentou não parecer interessada.

"Foi um custo, mas conseguimos, e devo dizer que não foi fácil." "É mesmo. Claro que os sinais eram bem óbvios." "Verdade. Será que toda mulher tem isso? Digo: desejo por coisas como picles e sorvete, ânsias..." Agora Kiyone parecia curiosa, mas tentava disfarçar.

"Acho que sim, mas é natural tais sensações quando se espera um bebê." Essa pegou a policial esverdeada de tal modo que quase derrubou as compras. As moças da frente terminaram de pagar e saíram, de mão dadas.

"Hora de ir pra casa, Usagi?"

"Claro, Rei. Nossa joia preciosa precisa de descanso." Ela falou massageando a barriga.

Kiyone parecia um pouco chocada com que ouvira, e teria assim ficado se o caixa não a chamasse.

"Moça? É a sua vez. Moça?" Ela recobrou os sentidos na hora e pagou as compras. Foi como um raio para casa e ao chegar, Mihoshi via TV comendo picles e sorvete, juntos num só pote. Com certeza mesmo para a loira era exagero.

"Mihoshi. Está passando bem?" A amiga olhou para a companheira que parecia preocupada. "Estou, sim, só um pouco enjoada. Quer um pouco?" Ela ofereceu o pote com sorvete e picles misturado. Kiyone declinou, não parecendo bem com tal visão. "Hã, não, obrigada. Se veste aí que vamos ver Washu."

"Agora?" "Sim, agora."

* * *

Chegando à casa de Tenchi, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram ver a cientista de cabelo vermelho, que já suspeitava que aquilo poderia ocorrer, devido aos dados que obtivera no último exame.

Washu fez um diagnóstico completo em Mihoshi, que não imaginava o por que daquilo tudo. Kiyone só podia esperar. Tenchi e as garotas também pareciam apreensivos.

Quase uma hora depois, Washu e Mihoshi deixaram o laboratório. Kiyone foi pra perto da sua melhor amiga.

"E então, Washu? Como foi?"

A pequena gênia viu que era hora de falar. "Exatamente como eu pensava, conforme os últimos exames feitos indicavam."

"Mas o que houve. O que eu tenho?" Mihoshi perguntou meio nervosa, ao passou que Kiyone lhe segurava a mão em apoio. Todos lá aguardavam o que seria dito.

"De acordo com meus cálculos, somados com os sintomas de enjoo e ânsia, mais o desejo por determinadas comidas, só tem uma conclusão." Washu falou no seu tom calmo. "Mihoshi, meu bem...você está grávida."

Continua...

* * *

**Sendo que em geral coloco Kiyone e Mihoshi em outras histórias minhas, pensei que desta vez seria interessante fazer citação de Usagi e Rei, outro dos meus casais favoritos. **


	3. A Força do nosso Amor

**Parte 3: A Força Do Nosso Amor**

* * *

"G-grávida? M-mas como assim...estou grávida?"

Mihoshi não conseguia entender como aquilo era possível.

"Ah. É simples, Mihoshi, meu bem." Ryoko falou num tom malicioso. "Acontece quando se conhece um cara, os dois se gostam, se curtem, e às vezes quando dá a oportunidade..." Mihoshi parecia em desespero. "Mas, Ryoko. Eu não estive com ninguém. Na verdade...jamais que tive um namorado." "Do jeito que você é, não me admira."

"Ryoko." Falou Tenchi de modo repreensor. "Isso não é brincadeira. E não devia gozar da coitada. Isto é um assunto sério." Ryoko baixou a cabeça em arrependimento pela piada.

Mihoshi continuava confusa com a situação. "Washu. Tem certeza disso? Como poderia...?" "Mas é verdade, Mihoshi. Os testes do seu último exame indicam que você está mesmo grávida, e o feto está se desenvolvendo." "Mas como isso pode? Nunca fiquei com ninguém. Eu não..." Kiyone viu que era a hora de dizer a verdade.

"Mihoshi. É hora de saber o que houve." Ela falou num tom triste e angustiante. "Escute com atenção, e espero que não me odeie." "Kiyone. Por que te odiaria?'

"Ouça, Mihoshi. Lembra de quando fomos investigar aquele gangue de contrabandistas?" A loira fez uma cara pensativa, levando um tempo pra responder. "Ah, sim. Aquela última missão onde fiquei sem sentidos. Lembro de termos nos separado pra cobrir mais terreno. Depois pareceu que senti uma dor forte, como uma pancada e daí...não me recordo de mais nada depois que acordei no laboratório de Washu. Mas o que..." Kiyone tentava de todo modo, mas não conseguia conter a sensação de choro. "Kiyone, por que você...está chorando?"

"É MINHA CULPA. O QUE TE ACONTECEU FOI MINHA CULPA." Kiyone gritou angustiada. "Não devia ter deixado você ir sozinha. Aqueles, aqueles monstros, depois de desacordá-la, te pegaram e...e...TE VIOLENTARAM." Mihoshi ficou chocada com o que ouvira.

"M-me...violentaram?" "Foi. Quando te achei e vi o que tinham te feito, meu sangue ferveu à toda. De tão furiosa, não podia deixar aqueles demônios vivos, mesmo que isso fosse contra as ordens do protocolo da PG. O que te violentou eu ia garantir que sofresse pra sempre na prisão, mas ele acionou a auto destruição e só me restou te tirar de lá."

Todos ao redor nem podiam supor o quanto foi terrível a experiência que Mihoshi passou, ainda que ela não soubesse o que tinham lhe feito, porém mais horrível foi deve ser Kiyone ter presenciado tal atrocidade com sua amiga. Não a censuravam por querer ter eliminado os canalhas que a machucaram. Ayeka de fato sentiria o mesmo se alguém fizesse tal coisa com Sasami.

"Mas, Kiyone. Por que não me falou nada?"

"Porque, querida, se você soubesse o que tinha te acontecido, cairia numa depressão tão grande que provavelmente perderia a sua alegria e sua vontade de viver cada dia sem preocupação, e confesso que é isso...que amo em você." Mihoshi não cria no que acabara de escutar.

"Você..me ama?"

"Sim. Eu te amo. Sou apaixonada por você desde que te conheci. Nunca falei porque não sabia se você sentia o mesmo, e quando Washu falou que não teve nenhum ferimento grave, preferi guardar segredo pra você não lembrar de algo tão horrível, mas quando começou a mostrar sinais de que estava grávida, soube que era questão de tempo para descobrir. Até no relatório omiti essa parte porque se isso fosse à público, eu...eu...Sinto muito. Sinto muito, Mihoshi. Foi minha culpa que tenha passado por isso. Sei que deve me odiar."

Kiyone caiu de joelhos, cobrindo o rosto cujas mãos se encharcavam das lágrimas caídas. Mihoshi chegou perto dele, se ajoelhou e a abraçou.

"Eu nunca poderia te odiar." Kiyone com os olhos vermelhos a encarou.

"Mihoshi? Mas, mas, como pode...?" "Kiyone. Não pode se culpar do que houve. O descuido foi meu. Eu que fui pega, e sei que fez o que pôde pra me ajudar." "Mas não entendo. Mesmo depois de tantas vezes que te repreendi, gritei e perdi a paciência, ainda assim...por acaso você...?" Mihoshi afrouxou um pouco o abraço.

"O verdadeiro amor sabe perdoar, e eu também te amo." A garota de cabelo verde quase perdeu o folego por ouvir tais palavras. Seu coração se acelerou como nunca e mais lágrimas escorriam. Era o momento que mais aguardava de toda a vida. Foi surpresa para Tenchi e as garotas o que ouviram e presenciaram.

"Minha querida Mihoshi. Nunca que deixarei que nada mais de ruim te aconteça, te prometo."

"Obrigada, Kiyone. Mas agora o que vou fazer? Não posso criar sozinha esse bebê." Kiyone lhe sorriu gentilmente.

"E não vai, querida. Vou te ajudar a cuidar dele. Seremos as mães que ele merece."

"Realmente irão cuidar do bebê, apesar de..." Ryoko foi logo perguntando, mas nem precisou terminar, pois Mihoshi já sabia o que ia dizer.

"Vamos, sim. O coitadinho não tem culpa do que houve comigo e sei que ele vai ser feliz com nós duas cuidando dele."

"Não serão só vocês." Falou Tenchi com determinação. "Se estão decididas a darem seu amor ao bebê, todos faremos o mesmo. Estão comigo?"

"Claro, lorde Tenchi." Concordou Ayeka.

"Será tão legal termos um bebê pra cuidarmos." Falou Sasami alegremente.

"Hmm. Bem, por que não?" Ryoko acrescentou em tom duvidoso, mas positivo.

"Será tão bom ter um bebê novamente em casa. Sei que não é sangue do meu sangue, mas a sensação de ser um vovô..." Nobuyuki comentou entusiasmado.

Para Kiyone e Mihoshi, ter tantas pessoas que, mesmo com tantas diferenças, eram como uma família e mostravam tamanho amor, eram o maior presente que podiam desejar, já sabendo como o bebê que viria se sentiria amado e aceito.

* * *

Mihoshi dormia, se virando de um lado pro outro enquanto Kiyone tomava um banho. A loira sonhava que estava num corredor escuro sem qualquer luz. Corria sem parar até que chegou numa sala com uma porta. Ao abri-la, figuras horrendas, que lembravam os criminosos que a violentaram, a cercaram e a agarraram, jogando-a no chão. Quanto mais ela se debatia, mais os criminosos riam e a tocavam. Mihoshi ficou em pânico quando o chefe do bando mostrou uma faca e começou a cortar-lhe a barriga de cima à baixo e uma vez aberta, via-se o bebê pulsando com vida. O criminoso pôs a mão com o intuito de tirá-lo pra fora.

"NÃÃÃÃOOOOO." Mihoshi acordou num sobressalto, quase caindo da cama. Seu estômago se revoltava com toda força. Correu até o banheiro, mesmo com Kiyone lá dentro, que viu como a amiga pareceu perturbada quando abraçou a privada e vomitou, bem mais forte do que antes. Kiyone saiu do ofuro sem se vestir ou colocar uma toalha e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Mihoshi? O que aconteceu? Eu ouvi um grito." A loira bronzeada tinha um forte pavor refletido nos olhos, como sua parceira nunca tinha notado. "Kiyone. Tive um pesadelo pavoroso. Me jogaram no chão, me abriram a barriga e queriam pegar o bebê. Ah, e se alguém tentar fazer isso? Se tentarem me levar o bebê? E se...e se...?" Mihoshi caiu num forte choro, mas sua querida amiga a amparou.

"Meu anjo. Nunca que ninguém vai te ferir ou ao bebê. Não vou deixar, porque eu te amo." As duas se encararam por um instante e trocaram um forte e amoroso beijo, expressando o quanto elas se amavam e se queriam.

De repente. Mihoshi sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga, não de enjoo, mas de uma dor mais forte e intensa.

"Ahhh. Kiyone. Minha barriga está doendo. Me ajuda." "Kiyone. Aguenta firme." A policial foi até a sala pedir ajuda. Tenchi e Nobuyuki foram ao banheiro e vendo Mihoshi se contorcendo de dor, a levaram até Washu.

* * *

A cientista teclava e diagnosticava cada ponto do aspecto de Mihoshi, sedada pra não sentir dor e facilitar o exame.

Na sala, todos esperavam ansiosos e perturbados. Kiyone andava de um lado pro outro, esfregando as mãos nervosamente. Katsuhiro trouxe um pouco de chá.

"Kiyone. Beba um chá, e tente ficar calma." "Obrigada, vovô, mas está difícil me acalmar. Mihoshi está passando mal e o bebê pode estar correndo risco também. Se algo lhes acontecer, não sei o que poderei fazer." Kiyone estava pra chorar quando Tenchi lhe deu um abraço. Normalmente Ryoko e Ayeka sentiriam um forte ciúme por seu amado estar com outra mulher, mas nessa circunstância, resolveram deixar passar, em respeito a dor da amiga.

Depois de uma hora, Washu emergiu de seu portal. Seu rosto não expressava boas notícias.

"E então, Washu? Como ela está?" Kiyone perguntou desesperada.

"Temos um problema. Venham ao laboratório que mostrarei." E a seguiram pelo portal.

* * *

Uma grande tela surgiu perante todos. "Receio que o perigo é maior do que pensávamos." A tela mostrou Mihoshi vista com raio-x. O feto em desenvolvimento, ao ter a imagem ampliada, parecia faltar algumas partes.

"O que está havendo?" Indagou Sasami. "Parece que o bebê está se desmanchando"

"Nesse ponto está certa, Sasami." Falou a cientista ruiva. "Temo que o DNA do 'pai' mostrou-se instável e incapaz de aderir ao de Mihoshi, tipo como tentar misturar água e óleo. O resultado é que o bebê está morrendo e se algo não for feito, Mihoshi seguirá pelo mesmo caminho. Ao meu ver, só temos 2 opções."

"Se uma delas for um aborto, pode descartar." Respondeu Kiyone com firmeza. "Mihoshi nunca suportaria perder o bebê. Ela nunca iria se recuperar. Trate de achar um jeito de salvar os dois"

"Dessa forma, a outra opção é substituir o DNA ruim por um outro que seja o mais compatível com o de Mihoshi. Isso ajudará a recompôr o bebê."

"Mais ou menos como uma transfusão de sangue?" Perguntou Nobuyuki. Washu confirmou. Kiyone se colocou na frente.

"Sendo assim, pegue o meu. Farei o que puder pra salvá-los." Não apenas ela, mas todos - Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Katsuhiro, Nobuyuki - aceitaram ajudar.

Após coletar amostras de todos, Washu colocou a policial loira numa incubadora, preparando tudo para a operação.

"Já está tudo pronto. Agora devem sair, pois os próximos passos dependerão de muita concentração e precisão."

Todos deixaram o laboratório, sendo que Kiyone, antes de deixar o recinto, foi até Mihoshi e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um afago em sua barriga. Em seguida, falou com Washu antes de sair.

"Por favor, Washu. Salve ela e o bebê. Conto com você." "Fique descansada, Kiyone. Juro que não vou falhar. Afinal, sou a maior cientista de todo o universo." Ela falou em triunfo.

"Washu é inteligente." Washu A.

"Ela sabe o que faz." Washu B.

Depois de juntar-se aos seus amigos, Kiyone só podia esperar, aguardar...e rezar.

Continua...

* * *

**Será que Washu terá sucesso em salvar Mihoshi e o bebê? Kiyone ficará viúva antes da hora? Não deixem de ver o que ocorrerá no próximo capítulo, nessa mesma hora e nesse mesmo canal.**


	4. Eu Aceito, Kiyone

**Parte 4: Eu Aceito, Kiyone**

* * *

Washu trabalhava a toda para reverter a degeneração do bebê de Mihoshi, mas era como montar o quebra cabeça mais complicado de todos, uma vez que o feto tinha um estado muito frágil, porém a cientista de cabelo vermelho não ia entregar os pontos.

"Aguente, Mihoshi. Prometi a Kiyone que te salvaria e ao bebê, e nunca que descumpri minha palavra, ainda mais sendo a maior gênia científica do universo." E seguiu assim reconfigurando e analisando cada aspecto da fisionomia da policial loira.

* * *

Kiyone, Tenchi e todos aguardavam por qualquer resposta que pudessem ter, mas estava difícil se manterem acordados. Aos poucos, foram caindo no sono, sendo que Kiyone foi a última a dormir.

O sol acabara de bilhar num novo dia e aos poucos, a turma foi acordando, mas nada de resposta. Quando Kiyone achou que tinha esperado demais e resolveu ir ao laboratório, Washu apareceu perante todos com uma expressão séria.

"E então, Washu? Deu Certo? Como ela está? E o bebê? Você conseguiu?" Tenchi, seu pai, avô e as garotas olharam um tanto preocupadas. Washu mudou sua expressão para um sorriso e um sinal de paz e amor.

"Elas estão bem."

Foi um forte alívio para a turma toda, seguido de um grito de euforia, sendo que Kiyone gritou mais que todos. Ela abraçava cada um com imensa felicidade, ao passo que chorava com a mesma emoção. Foi que lembrou de uma detalhe citado por Washu.

"Ei. Você disse 'elas'. Então...?" "Isso mesmo. É uma menina."

"Uma menina. Que lindo." Sasami falou de modo meigo. Kiyone queria saber. "E qual cadeia de DNA foi compatível?" "Bem, Kiyone. Seu DNA teve 94% de compatibilidade." A policial de cabelo verde ficou um pouco triste. Ayeka chegou perto dela.

"O que aconteceu? Devia estar feliz por Mihoshi ter ficado boa." "E estou de verdade, mas queria ter sido eu que tivesse salvado-a." "Mas foi você mesma. Seu DNA foi o que mais combinou. Era preciso que o DNA tivesse entre 90 e 100 de combinação, então meus parabéns, Kiyone. Você será mãe...e pai." Kiyone mal conseguia conter o que sentia. Além de salvar a mulher que amava, seria também a mãe e pai do bebê que ela levava.

"E-eu vou ser mãe, e também pai?" "Vai sim, e foi raspando, pois Tenchi chegou a 92%." "Quer dizer que...só um pouquinho e eu teria..."

"Não duvidaria nem um pouco se isso ocorresse." Comentou Nobuyuki segurando o filho pelo pescoço." Afinal, os homens da minha família são fortes."

"Isso é meio difícil de crer," Falou Washu, checando uma lista em suas mãos. "já que seu DNA só chegou a 70; de Sasami à 83 e de Katsuhiro, 89." Nobuyuki pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas procurou não mostrar.

"Ah, pelo menos o bebê é saudável."

"A quanto cheguei nessa escala, Washu?" Indagou Ryoko. "Teve 55%." Ayeka começou a rir. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Pobrezinha, Ryoko. Sinto que sua vulgar genética não será tão boa quanto a de lorde Tenchi."

"O que me deixa curiosa, Ayeka, é que enquanto Sasami teve uma taxa acima de 80," Continuou Washu revisando a lista. "a sua foi apenas de 43%." Ayeka ficou cem choque ao ouvir tais palavras, enquanto que Ryoko caiu na risada.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Parece que a princesinha não é tão nobre quanto se pensava, não é, queridinha? Olhe, não seria surpresa alguma se na verdade você fosse filha adotiva, o que explicaria tal decadência em seus genes." "Mas como se atreve, sua criminosa?" Deixando Ayeka e Ryoko na sua habitual briga, os demais foram ver como Mihoshi passava.

* * *

Mihoshi estava deitada, descansando do exame que tinha feito. Ao virar a cabeça, a primeira pessoa a pôr os olhos foi Kiyone, que sem hesitar, correu até ela e a abraçou, como nunca tinha feito antes. "Mihoshi, minha Mihoshi. Que bom que está bem. Você...e ela."

"Washu te contou?" "Ela contou, sim. Escuta, querida. Você me ama? O bastante para querer ficar comigo...a vida toda?" A loira sorriu feliz para a sua namorada, o que foi o bastante para querer dizer sim. "Fico feliz, pois quero saber se..." Kiyone corou ao perguntar, mas nem foi preciso completar.

"Sim, Kiyone, eu aceito. Eu aceito." E as duas se beijaram com paixão, mas logo se separaram devido a platéia presente. Ryoko e Ayeka, após terminarem sua briga, se juntaram ao grupo.

"Ficamos felizes que tudo deu certo." Katsuhiro comentou sempre do seu modo calmo. "E já que estão falando em casamento, saibam que ficarei contente em casá-las. Não tenho problema em querer juntar duas pessoas do mesmo sexo se elas se amam mesmo." Kiyone e Mihoshi agradeceram ao velho sacerdote.

"Ah, Mihoshi. Sabe que será preciso contar ao seu avô sobre tudo, não sabe?" "Sei sim, Kiyone. Só me preocupo como ele vai reagir." Kiyone segurou-lhe a mão. "Não importa o que venha a acontecer, estou contigo e nada vai mudar isso. Amo você," E deu mais um beijo em Mihoshi, em seguida encostando a cabeça em sua barriga carinhosamente, acariciando-a. "e esta coisinha linda em você. Amo vocês duas."

Washu observava a cena toda comovida, olhando em seguida para a lista. _"Na verdade, poderia ter eu mesma ter salvado Mihoshi e o bebê, por meu DNA ser 100% compatível, mas sei o quanto Kiyone a ama, e é justo que seja ela à salvá-la."_

* * *

"É sério isso tudo?" Perguntou o marechal comandante da Polícia Galáctica diante de sua neta e da parceira dela.

"Sim, vovô. Estou grávida há coisa de um mês. O senhor...está aborrecido ou...zangado?"

"Bem, vai depender de como aconteceu. Pra começar, quem é o pai?"

Mihoshi não tinha como falar o que ocorreu, mas felizmente Kiyone tinha em mente a resposta.

"Foi em uma de nossas últimas missões, senhor. Mihoshi conheceu um cara e bem...aconteceu, e acabou por dar frutos à relação deles." "E onde está o pai agora?" Kiyone hesitou um pouco, mas sabia o que dizer. "Ele morreu, comandante. A nave onde ele estava explodiu. Nenhum sobrevivente."

"Uma triste fatalidade, eu diria." Comentou o marechal. "Mas acha que pode cuidar desse bebê, querida?" "Eu posso e vou, vovô. Essa criaturinha terá todo o amor que uma mãe poderá dar." "Duas mães." Exclamou Kiyone. "Mihoshi não irá criar essa criança sozinha, senhor. Também irei cuidar, sendo que...tem uma parte dela em mim." "Como assim? Não entendo."

"Foi assim, comandante: nossa amiga Washu descobriu que o DNA do pai era...instável e por isso, tanto Mihoshi quanto o bebê corriam risco de vida. Foi aí que ela descobriu que meu DNA era forte o bastante para curar o bebê e o ofereci. Com isso, pude salvar as duas."

"Então quer dizer que...esse bebê é tão seu quanto dela? Deve gostar muito de minha neta para tanto."

"Sim, senhor. Mais do que gostar, eu a amo, e por isso...vamos nos casar." Nessa hora, o marechal ficou sem o que dizer. Mihoshi temia o que iria ouvir, embora seu avô fosse conhecido por ser um homem tolerante.

"Vovô? Está...aborrecido?" "Aborrecido? Eu?" Ele se voltou por um instante para a parede e depois virou-se, sorrindo. "Ao contrário. Estou muito feliz por vocês duas finalmente terem descoberto o amor que sentiam." Kiyone e Mihoshi ficaram boquiabertas com o que escutaram.

"Comandante? Quer dizer...?" "Vovô? Então o senhor...?"

"Sim, minha querida. Sabe, sempre tive um tipo de sexto sentido sobre as pessoas que se gostam de verdade, como o que teve entre sua avó e eu." Ele fez uma pausa e logo seguiu. "Sempre soube, desde que se conheceram, do que sentiam uma pela outra. Razão pela qual as pus como parceiras. Tomara que não achem que tentei forçá-las a algo." Mihoshi olhou para ele com o amor genuíno de uma neta tem pelo avô. O abraçou e começou a chorar.

"Oh, vovô. Muito obrigado." "Não foi nada, meu docinho. E Kiyone. Venha cá, também. Quero cumprimentá-la, já que fará parte da família." A garota de cabelo esverdeado pôs os braço ao redor do comandante e de sua noiva, derramando lágrimas de felicidade. Logo os três se soltaram.

"E então? Quando se casarão?" "Dentro de duas semanas, sábado da semana que vem. Espero que possa estar lá, vovô." "Com certeza estarei. Contudo, Mihoshi, entende que por causa da sua gravidez, vai ter que entrar em licença-maternidade, pra não colocar em risco à segurança do bebê." Mihoshi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Se for esse o caso, senhor, gostaria que solicitar uma licença também. Para poder ficar junto dela." "Mas Kiyone, não tem que deixar o serviço por minha causa. Se quiser pedir um parceiro temporário..." "Mas não mesmo, amor." Kiyone lhe pôs a mão no ombro. "Nunca vou querer outro parceiro que não seja você. Eu te amo e iremos ficar juntas. Você iria querer outro parceiro? Se não, você me compreende, não?"

Mihoshi viu a garota que amava diretamente e a entendia. O comandante se emocionou com o que vira e ficara satisfeito pela sua intuição à respeito delas ter estado correta.

"Outra coisa. Já decidiram pelo nome do bebê?" Ambas encararam o marechal com simpatia, como se tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua.

"Pensamos sim, vovô. Decidimos que será Kaori, como a vovó."

"Que também era o nome de minha mãe." Kiyone disse em seguida. Ele nunca ficara tão feliz em ter juntado as duas garotas, que em pouco tempo, seriam mais que parceiras e amigas.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois_

Todos os preparativos da cerimônia estavam perfeitos: os arranjos de flores nos bancos e no altar; o tapete vermelho estendido até a porta do santuário; as mesas prontas para o jantar com diversos pratos e quitutes, a maioria feito por Sasami. O ambiente e o clima se enchiam com o amor vindo das duas garotas que iriam unir suas vidas, somada a vida que crescia em uma delas.

Chegara a hora do casamento. Sasami jogava as pétalas de flores de cerejeira pelo tapete, com Ayeka e Ryoko, juntas com Tenchi, seguindo logo atrás dela. Mihoshi, trajando um lindo vestido de noiva com flores decoradas nas bordas e o véu rosado, foi escoltada por seu avô e Kiyone, cujo vestido se destacava com botões prateados decorando o corpete e as longas luvas, veio acompanhada de Nobuyuki, sentindo grande felicidade por estar ao lado do homem que lhe foi como um pai.

"Obrigada por vir comigo." "Não precisa agradecer, minha querida. Sempre te vi como uma filha, e pode se referir a mim como pai se quiser." "Lhe agradeço...pai."

Ambas as noivas se encontraram no altar diante de Katsuhiro. Tão logo todos assentaram em seus lugares, o casamento começou.

Cada palavra do avô de Tenchi soava como um passo de uma distância que se diminuía entre elas, vindo em seguida a troca de votos e das alianças, e finalmente quando as duas amantes juraram amor, respeito, estima e obediência uma para a outra, Katsuhiro concluiu o casamento.

"Sendo assim, pelos poderes a mim investidos como sacerdote do clã Masaki, eu as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar. Cavalheiros e damas, com prazer lhes apresento Kiyone Makibi-Kuramitsu e Mihoshi Kuramitsu-Makibi."

"Eu te amo, Kiyone." "Eu também te amo, Mihoshi." E se beijaram com uma paixão extensa e extrema. Não tinham nenhuma vontade de se separarem, mas tinham consciência de como suas vidas seriam bem diferentes e felizes a partir daquela hora.

Continua...


	5. Bem Vinda Ao Mundo

**Parte 5: Bem Vinda Ao Mundo**

* * *

_Oito meses depois_

Para Kiyone e Mihoshi, tudo parecia estar indo bem após o casamento. Graças ao avô de Mihoshi, por ter alguns contatos na Terra, o feliz casal tinha uma casa própria que seria mais adequada para o bebê que viria. O quarto de Kaori já estava todo no jeito, mesmo que Kiyone e Mihoshi precisassem ter que lidar com as ideias de decoração de Ryoko, que visava um toque moderno de um quarto azul-escuro, e Ayeka, cuja ideia de rosa e branco era mais tradicional. No fim, decidiram usar um pouco de cada. Tenchi também deu uma colaboração, doando seu velho berço e alguns brinquedos velhos que guardava no sótão, mantidos lá por seu pai.

Mihoshi ficou em licença-maternidade da PG, como sugeriu seu avô, mas durante os primeiros meses, pegou alguns trabalhos temporários junto com Kiyone para ajudar com as despesas de casa, apesar dela dizer que não precisava.

Chegando ao quinto mês, Mihoshi teve mesmo que parar de trabalhar para não fazer esforço demais, especialmente por muita insistência de sua esposa. Não querendo parecer preguiçosa e ter que deixá-la fazer tudo, a loira tratou de cuidar da casa, pegando o jeito em pouco tempo em lavar, passar, cozinhar, cortar a grama, etc., quase sem acidentes.

Numa noite, Kiyone chegou cansada do serviço e veio Mihoshi recebê-la.

"Bem vinda, amor. Tome um banho e descanse. O jantar já vai sair." Kiyone não estava acostumada com tantos mimos, porém não ia fazer desfeita do que sua amada tinha lhe feito.

Depois do banho, a policial de cabelo esverdeado foi à cozinha, impregnada por um ótimo odor de comida. "Hmmm. Que cheirinho maravilhoso." Ela comentou. "Pode sentar-se. Já vou servir."

A refeição foi uma da melhores que Kiyone já experimentara. De fato, a vida de esposa mudou bastante sua companheira. Mihoshi veio por trás e lhe encostou o queixo no ombro.

"Gostou?"

"Eu adorei, querida. O que fiz pra ganhar tanto carinho?" Em lugar de palavras, um beijinho no rosto foi a resposta.

"Mihoshi, meu bem. Eu aprecio tudo que você faz, mas não quero que faça muito esforço." "Mas Kiyone, não é justo te deixar com todo o serviço. Já que não posso trabalhar, o mínimo que eu deveria fazer é cuidar da casa, para quando nossa coisinha linda nascer, ela ver as duas mães trabalhadoras que tem. Além disso, preciso saber como lidar com o serviço doméstico e dessa forma, cuidar de você e dela."

Kiyone ficava feliz o quão sua linda Mihoshi começara a mostrar senso de responsabilidade, querendo ser uma esposa e mãe exemplar. "Amor. Admiro que queira ser uma esposa perfeita, mas não tem que ser tão perfeita. Gosto quando faz uma baguncinha ou causa um pequeno acidente." "Ah, que bom que pensa assim, porque hoje quebrei um copo e briguei com o aspirador de pó."

Kiyone fez uma pequena careta com uma gota de suor na cabeça, mas logo mudou para um lindo sorriso. "Essa é a minha garota. Aliás, te trouxe um presente." Kiyone lhe passou um pacote de loja e ao abrir, Mihoshi ficou maravilhada com um biquíni amarelo de pequenas estampas marrons.

"Kiyone. É tão bonito." "Pensei que ia gostar de usá-lo quando formos amanhã até o lago na casa do Tenchi." A loira não sabia o que dizer, mas a expressão de seu rosto já dava a sua esposa uma ideia das palavras que buscava. Foi até o quarto e ao voltar, Kiyone se espantou como ela estava tão sensual, exibindo a barriga de 8 meses naquele traje tão revelador.

"Fiquei bonita?" "Ficou linda. Vem cá." E Kiyone puxou sua parceira pra perto e a beijou intensamente, esfregando-se no corpo semi-nu dela. Seguiram para o quarto sem se desgrudar, apenas pra desfrutar de uma noite de amor.

"Kiyone. Vai com calma por causa do bebê." "Eu sei, paixão. Eu sei."

* * *

A diversão rolava solta no lago. Ia de briga de galo na água até corrida de boias. Mihoshi era a que mais divertia, e sem qualquer inibição de se mostrar num biquíni tão pequeno estando grávida, ao passo que Kiyone sentia uma certa timidez com o biquíni vermelho e roxo tipo tomara-que-caia, que só concordou usar à pedido de sua esposa. Ayeka parecia pensativa.

"Tá pensando em que, Ayeka?"

"Me pergunto, Sasami, se poderia ser tão bonita quanto Mihoshi no dia que estiver esperando um filho de Tenchi."

"Acho um tanto difícil de acontecer, meu bem," Retrucou Ryoko tomando uma cerveja. "pois serei eu a esperar um filho dele um dia."

"Até parece que lorde Tenchi permitirá que tenha um filho dele."

"Mas ele vai, e você vai ficar pra titia. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Novamente outra disputa entre a princesa e a pirata espacial que levaria a mais destruição sem sentido, com Tenchi procurando amenizar os ânimos de ambas. Sem sucesso, naturalmente.

O dia já estava entardecendo e todos se aprontavam para ir para casa. Mihoshi quis ficar mais um pouquinho e Kiyone resolveu deixar. Ryu-Ohki ficou também. Mihoshi adorava brincar com o coelho espacial de Ryoko. Kiyone na verdade ficou mais à vontade por estar só sua esposa pra lhe fazer companhia. Nadaram e se divertiram como nunca.

Foi quando Kiyone notou que o tempo começava a fechar. "Mihoshi. É melhor irmos. Parece que vai vir uma chuva das fortes." E sem pensar 2 vezes, as garotas e Ryu-Ohki trataram de voltar para casa, mas acabaram sendo pegas pela chuva, que ficava mais forte. No meio do caminho, se abrigaram numa caverna próxima ao lago.

Dentro da caverna, procuraram descansar da corrida que fizeram. "Mihoshi. Você está bem?" "Estou só um pouco cansada, mas bem." "Que bom. Me preocupei de estar assustada com a chuva ou que tenha feito esforço demais. Sabe como me preocupo com você e o bebê." A loira não tinha dúvida de como sua companheira de todas as horas mostrava se importar com ela, como só uma pessoa apaixonada fazia.

"Tenho sorte de ter você sempre comigo, querida. Fosse por outra pessoa, eu..."

Porém, nem completou a fala, pois logo Mihoshi sentiu dores na barriga, como se algo remexesse nela. "Arghh. Que dor." "Mihoshi. O que está havendo?" "Não sei, Kiyone. De repente me deu uma dor tão forte. Ahhh. Minha bolsa estourou." E estourara mesmo. Podia-se ver a água escorrendo por dentro do biquíni. "Acho que...o bebê vai nascer."

A policial de cabelo verde ficou apavorada por um instante, mas logo recobrou a calma, pois sua esposa começou a entrar em trabalho de parto e a chuva era muito forte, porém Ryu-Ohki parecia determinado a ajudar.

"Ok, Ryu-Ohki, Vai em casa e peça ajuda. Mostre onde estamos e leve este bilhete junto." Ryu-Ohki saiu no meio a torrente que desabava. Kiyone voltou para Mihoshi e a deitou no chão sobre sua saída-de-banho.

"Mihoshi. Tenha calma e respire fundo. Lembre das aulas de parto. Você consegue?" "E-eu vou tentar, mas estou com medo." "Fica tranquila, querida. Estou aqui e te prometo: esse bebê virá bem pra cá." Mihoshi sabia que podia confiar em sua esposa. Kiyone tirou-lhe a calcinha e tratou de iniciar o parto.

"Certo, Mihoshi. Vai ser duro, mas você consegue. Concentre a respiração e faça força." A garota bronzeada respirava e inspirava como aprendera nas lições de parto e empurrava com toda a força que tinha, apesar das dores.

"Ahhhh, Kiyone. Tá doendo. Tá doendo." "Só mais um pouquinho. Acho que...estou vendo a cabeça. Mais um pouco."

Mihoshi forçou tudo que tinha, mesmo com os gritos angustiantes. Kiyone foi puxando o bebê aos poucos e a barriga da companheira diminuiu até o estado normal. A garota loira parecia que havia corrido a uma distância enorme do modo que recuperava o folego, mas logo sua atenção se viu atraída pelo choro do bebê que nascera.

Kiyone segurava o recém-nascido nos braços, tendo lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios. Em seguida, o deu à nova mãe, também expressando grande emoção e carinho por sua filhinha. Nessa hora, Tenchi e cia. apareceram, um pouco encharcados mas aliviados pelo que viram.

"Vocês estão bem?" Mas bastou Tenchi ver a bebezinha junto à Mihoshi que não precisou de resposta.

"Mas ela é tão maravilhosa. Parabéns a vocês duas." "Agradeça a Kiyone. Foi ela que nos salvou. Eu te amo, amor." Kiyone abraçou a companheira e o bebê, dando graças por tudo ter dado certo. "Bem vinda ao mundo, Kaori."

* * *

Depois de sua recuperação, Mihoshi pôde ir com Kiyone e Kaori para casa. A bebê mostrava-se confortável no quarto que suas mães e amigos lhe fizeram. Juntas na cama, depois de bons momentos de sexo, as duas policiais ponderavam sobre o ocorrido.

"E então? Como se sente agora que é mãe?" "Me sinto realizada. Um nascimento é um verdadeiro milagre pra quem entende o valor, mas e você? O que pensa dela ter uma parte sua também?" "Me faz querer te amar cada vez mais. Será algo desafiador, como troca de fraldas, amamentar, ensiná-la as coisas da vida, mas sei que daremos conta. Agora me abraça." Isso ela nem precisou pedir. Mihoshi a tomou num forte abraço e beijou-a em toda parte.

Nessa hora, um choro já lhes chamara a atenção. "É. Acho que ela tem fome. Vou lá." "Não, não, Kiyone. Eu dou de mamar pra ela."

Ainda assim, Kiyone foi junto. "Dividimos a amamentação." E foram as duas, sorrindo uma pra outra e mãos dadas para o quarto da filha.

* * *

_6 anos depois_

"Kaori, desça. Vem tomar o café." Chamou Mihoshi. "Já vou, mamãe."

Mihoshi mexia a frigideira no fogão preparando ovos fritos e Kiyone pôs algumas fatias de pão na torradeira, para depois ler o jornal.

Kaori veio logo para a cozinha. Ela tinha a pele bronzeada como a de Mihoshi e o cabelo liso como o de Kiyone, embora fosse de uma coloração verde um pouco mais clara.

"Bom dia, mamãe." Ela abraçou Mihoshi, que lhe respondeu cum um cafuné. Em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha de Kiyone. "Bom dia, mammy." "Bom dia, florzinha. Pode se servir à vontade." E Kaori foi comendo com gosto. Mihoshi lhe serviu um ovo frito, cujo cheiro estava ótimo.

"Mamãe. Sabe como acertar o ponto dos ovos." "Estou feliz que aprecia minha culinária. Levei bastante tempo pra conseguir." Kiyone falou num tom sarcástico:

"E ponha tempo nisso. Quando nos casamos, mais de uma vez ela encheu a cozinha de fumaça. Ah, bons tempos aqueles, não acha, querida?" Mihoshi nem falou: apenas deu um abraço carinhoso em Kiyone e um beijo em sua testa. Kaori observava suas mães enquanto bebia um suco de laranja.

"Vocês são cheias de amor pra dar, não? Aliás, um dia vão me contar por que tenho duas mães em vez de uma mãe e um pai? Não estou reclamando e nem tenho por que fazer isso, pois eu amo vocês e sei que me amam, mas acho que devia saber disso."

"Um dia, quando você tiver mais idade, vamos contar. E alguém na escola implica por você ter 2 mães?" Perguntou Kiyone.

"Na verdade, não, e ainda que tivesse, não ligaria. Minha amiga Sawaki tem dois pais homens e vive numa boa.

Nessa hora, o dispositivo de chamada da PG tocou. Kaori estava mais perto e atendeu. "Alô? Sim, elas estão aqui. Pra você, mammy." E passou o dispositivo pra Kiyone. Depois de uns minutos e poucas palavras, o desligou.

"Mihoshi. Temos trabalho. Kaori. Se já se arrumou, te damos carona até a escola." A filha aceitou, se virando pra Mihoshi. "Trabalho na PG não acaba. Né, mamãe?" "Não mesmo, ainda mais após sermos promovidas."

"Depois de bastante tempo, naturalmente. Sendo assim, está pronta, capitã Mihoshi?" "Pronta como nunca, inspetora-chefe Kiyone." Ambas bateram continência, e vendo como Kaori achava graça, também riram um pouco.

* * *

"Voltaremos o mais rápido que pudermos. Se formos demorar, o tio Tenchi virá te buscar, tá bom?" "Tá bom, mammy, apesar que eu preferia o vovô Nobuyuki ou a tia Ryoko." Kiyone pareceu um pouco embaraçada. "Ah, sei que gosta deles, mas acho que o tio Tenchi é...bem...se ele não puder, o vovô ou a titia vem te pegar, ok?" "Ok, e por favor, tomem cuidado." A menina bronzeada abraçou suas mães com carinho, esperando que voltassem bem. "Ficaremos bem, te prometo. E amanhã é dia de levar os filhos ao trabalho," Disse Mihoshi. "e sei que seu bisavô vai ficar feliz de te ver."

Com a filha já dentro da escola, o carro se transformou na nave Yagami, partindo rumo ao espaço. Kaori deu um aceno à nave, onde suas mães podiam vê-la, acenando de volta. Sawaki foi pra perto de Kaori.

"Olha, eu te conto, Kaori. Suas mães são muito legais. Queria que meus pais fossem dessa maneira. Já contei que eles são dublês de tokusatsu, não?"

"Já, e acho bacana. Se considera elas legais, um dia te apresento os amigos delas." E as duas de mãos dadas seguiram para o pátio da escola.

* * *

Na Yagami, Mihoshi percebeu algo na parceira, que via a foto da filha no painel.

"Algo errado, Kiyone?" "Hã? Não, não; Só pensando a sorte de termos uma filha tão linda."

"Está certa, mesmo que pareça ainda sentir as dores do parto." "Sei que lhe foi difícil, mas de todo modo, penso que eu iria querer também dar à luz uma criança" Uma pausa. "Naturalmente, mais pra frente, é claro. Por hora, uma já é o bastante, e temos um dever para cumprir. Pronta?"

"Como sempre." E a nave da PG decolou para mais uma missão no espaço infinito.

Fim.

* * *

**Desde que comecei, citei várias vezes que Kiyone e Mihoshi poderiam ser promovidas a inspetora-chefe e capitã. Resolvi fazer isso pra valer.**

**Não sei ainda se farei uma história de Kiyone engravidando, como sugere o fim. Quem sabe?**


End file.
